Double Negtive- The Best Night In My Life
by MeAndI63
Summary: Ethan is Evil- Benny prisener, and he have to sleep with him every night. one night, Benny has a offer for him... English is not my language. I'm sorry if I have a mistake's!


Not own none of the corrector (I wish I do!).

N: / Hi everyone! I saw that is been write here two fanfic on evil Benny- Double Negative (My way), and Double Negative: Remake. I really like evil Benny, and there is so lest fanfics on him… ow well! I hope you will like this one=)  
this is only a one-shoot that wrote by fan! I'm not saying that Matthew Knight or Atticus Mitchell are gays at all!

I don't speak English! Sorry if I have a mistake.

I groaned as I shot my load into Ethan's ass. His tears are falling of his eyes. I put my pants back on when he run away out of the room to the bathroom. Just another day.

I sat on our bed. The bed that Ethan was have share with me every night. I don't know who long we here, on the little apartment in the poor part of the town, but we here more than a month and E just need to deal with it. At the first night we came I raped him at the first time. That was the best night of my life, even before that the camera split between 'the good me' and me. I did that again the next night, and the night after, but the first night was the best.

I lied back. It seemed like every night became worst. Don't think that I mean that the sex with Ethan is bad, right? Because the sex with him is great! It just… I wonder who it was if Ethan will have sex with him from his own will. That he will sit on the bed and beg from me to come closer. That he will look at me with his brown eyes and will say: "fuck me Benny. Please".

I heard the water start to fall, and I understand that Ethan is taking shower. Good. It means I have some time to think. What do I do with him? Maybe I will make him drunk or put a spell on him? No. It won't be like the real thing. Besides, I want him to think on that… but Ethan won't let me do anything to him Unless…

He came out of the bathroom, wearing a new clean black shirt and jeans. His eyes were looked at me in fear.

I smiled to him and marked him to come closer to me. He waited a second, and then came and set on the bad. I sat next to him.

"I have an offer to you" I said. He hasn't said anything, so I continuo: "we here for a long time, right? Why didn't you enjoy from the sex?".

"Enjoy from it?" he said with a broken voice, "it's not sex, its rape!".

"Its sex" I said, ignore from his words. I haven't said anything for a while, and then:"I want you're enjoy from it!".

"You want that I will enjoy from it?" he sound unbeliever:"how do you dar…"

I slept his face. "Let me finish!" I said.

"As I said- I want that you will enjoy it. So…" I can't believe that I said it, "if you will have sex with me from your own will, if you will enjoyed and want it, then I will let you go back you're old life with your family, Sera and the 'good me'".

He looked at me with shocked.

I sighted: "if you don't want to do it that's just fine of me. I can still rape you every night".

Ethan haven't said anything, but I can tell by his look that he think about it.

"Can…" he asked "can I trust you?"

I smiled to him: "I'm your best friend".

"That's not what I asked".

I silent. Then I said: "trust me, E".

We both haven't said a word. And then Ethan said: "o.k. I can do it. Just once".

My smile was grown. I leaned close to Ethan, so close that I can feel his breath came out from his lips and kissing to my. And then I crashed my lips to his.

It was our first kiss. I felt like I fly and my blood is run inside my veins. I opened my mouth. My tongue licked slowly his low lips, asking to come in. he understand the hint, and open.

His tongue tried to avoid from my, but soon they were meet, reselling tougher.

I pushed Ethan little back. He lied on the bed, when I'm up of him. His hands are started to claim on my back, hugging my. My hands are hold's Ethan hair, all most made him to stay here, with me. Are lips and tongues are dancing tougher. Slowly, stopped for take air.

My eyes are staring at his. I wait just a second, and then I kissed his cheek.

His eyes were closed. He groand as he kissed his neck. His wounded and full in the hickey's that I gave him. That sound is made my crazy, he never groand like that before with me!

My right hand found his shirt. My fingers are pulled her off, slowly. In my free hand, I am teaching him. He sensitive to my teach, and when the tips of my fingers are teasing at him, he shrieked anther me. My lips are going down from his neck, and when his shirt is off, I found his nipples. My lips are licking and biting one, and my hand is squeezing anther.

He have groaned again. My tongue is sauced his nipple violence, and he squeeze.

"How is that feel?", I asked.

His eyes were open confusion: "what?"

I gave his nipple a kiss, and then I picked up my head. "I asked" I repeat "how is that feel?".

"It… it feels good", He said.

I smiled to him. "Soon, it will feel even batter".

I got up of him. Ethan looked at me, confusion.

"Get up" I said, and he did.

I took off my shirt. Then I looked on Ethan chest. His body was muscles and strong, but not as my. In the times we were fight it was pretty hard to beat him. Even that he was the one who suffer from that the most.

I pulled off my pants. Ethan looked at me, and bites his lips. My fat, big member was hard.

"You know what I want you do", I said.

Ethan swallowed, and then gets down on his knees. First, he just looked at this.

I sighted, and grave his head. He opened his mouth and I pulled him to my.

My fat member was all his warm mouth. I groaned.

He start to stay out, made my rod to get out of his lips almost all the way, but then I pulled him back to me. His tongue is licked my tip. Then it scrambles around the base. If I were known how good he is in that, I was made him to give me a blow job a long time ago!

Come out, came back, and licked it like it was a lollipop. His lips are locked around the base, the plusher is huge.

Its not take so long. I groaned one last time before I came in his mouth.

We don't moved for a long minute. Slowly, he swallows my cream. Ethan was stand up and looked at the floor, shamed. He was embers, and I know that he doesn't want me to fuck him.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "The deal is off", I said.

He looked at me. "What?".

"You heard me", I turned my back to him and started to walk to the bathroom.

He put his hand on my shoulder: "Wait! Why?".

"Simple", I said, "you aren't doing what I want you to do".

"Wh- I having sex with just like you asked me!".

I turned to him. "But you don't want it".

He looked at me. I explain: "the deal was if you will have sex with me from your own will, if you will enjoyed and want it, then I will let you go back you're old life. Word by word!".

"I- I…"

"What?".

"Benny…", he hasn't said anything. Finally he opened his mouth and said: "I want this".

It took me little time to understand what he said. I imagined him said those word for a long time, and when he said theme, I were hard to believe.

" What?", that's all I can say.

"I want this", he said again.

I came closer to him. Only two inches were apart between us. "What do you want exactly?".

"I- I want you to fuck me", he whisper. I felt like I can't move, and he holed my hand.

"Please".

Just when Ethan said that, I felt my lips smiled. I get back on the bed, laid so he have to be on the top of me.

He looked at me for second, and then he took off his jeans. I look at his eyes as he claimed on me.

E bites his low lip. He waits a second before he set; stick my rod in his butt.

A gasper felt out from our both mouths. Ethan was feeling so good inside!

"How good to be home", I smiled.

Ethan's hips are started to go up. Up, up, almost all the way. And then he goes down again.

My hand is holding in one of his hips. The other one is been sanding between his legs, hold his own pines.

He looked at me, surprised. In all the time we did it, I never gave him a hand job, but now my fingers held his member, squeezing.

As his hips went down, my fingers went down. As his hips went up, my fingers went up. We kept on the same beat, do it together.

Slowly, it came harder and faster. Every time that I moved my fingers to the top he laid little front, trying to make them back. Every time that he moved his hips up, I made my up to. The fact that Ethan is let me his body from his will and the fact that we both enjoyed the act this time are made me feel so good.

Ethan is gasp: "I- I can't- ah!".

He shoots his load on my belly. Just then, I felt the familiar feeling and shout my inside of him.

Ethan is collapsed on me. My arms are pulled him to a warm hug. That's is the best night on my life!

"You're good at it", I whisper.

"Thanks. You two" E looked at me. "But you know what you…" I shut him up with a kiss.

"At list this time you let me do this, and that was amazing. But I know you won't in the next time. Try to get some reset".


End file.
